


Rebound

by DaronwyK



Series: What if... HP Drabbles & Short Stories [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Liquor and Poor Judgement, Morning After, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: There are worse things than Rebound Sex, particularly with a certain blonde Slytherin





	Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> Fun little One-Shot

ooOoo

Logically she’d known all along that there was something not right. Late nights at the office, last minute trips away that always seemed to be over the weekends. The way he’d snap at her anytime she’d try and ask for details. Then he’d started talking about her quitting her job at the Ministry after the wedding. They were going to have a family and she needed to be at home. The sharp cutting remarks whenever she’d correct him in front of their friends. She never meant to make him look stupid, but he always took it that way. Merlin, she'd been so damn blind.

 

Tonight he’d crossed the line. They’d been out to dinner with friends and he’d started spinning a grand tale about one of their many adventures at school. Like he always did, he had completely embellished his role and Harry just rolled his eyes, while Hermione corrected him, reminding him of the actual events rather than his rosy recollection. He’d given her a dark look, but said nothing. As they got home the storm that had been brewing all through dinner broke in spectacular fashion.

 

“Why do you always do that!” he shouted.

 

“What? You were laid up in the Hospital Wing that night, you never used the Time Turner with Harry and me.” Hermione looked stunned. He looked utterly enraged. 

 

“They didn’t know that! You always make me look stupid, in front of everyone! I have to work with those people, Hermione!” Ron thundered at her.

 

The argument got even more heated, louder. Ron got right in her face and she shoved him away. Then he hit her. Time seemed to stop as she staggered back and on pure instinct drew her wand. The whole night flashing before her eyes as she tried to process how they’d ended up here. Everything cleared and her eyes narrowed.

 

“Get the hell out. We’re done," her voice could have frozen Fiendfyre.

 

“Come on Hermione, you know I didn’t mean it,” Ron said, raising his hands a bit. “I’m sorry. Please don’t do this to us.”

 

“*YOU* did this to us….YOU!” She gripped her wand firmly. “Get out, before I hex you to oblivion and back.” She hated that she wanted to forgive him, drop her wand and let him hold her. She refused to do it. She wasn’t going to one of those women who let a man hit them and stuck around for more.

 

He backed away and then apparated out of their flat without another word.

 

She went to the bedroom and started packing her things. Quickly, she grabbed some clothes, her books, and some personal things she didn’t want to risk him destroying in temper. She’d come back later with Harry or Ginny to get the rest. She shrunk the suitcase down and slipped it into her pocket. She wiped at the tears on her face angrily and apparated away, landing outside the White Wyvern. It was a bar in Knockturn Alley, but the mood she was in she didn’t want to run into anyone she knew.

 

She headed inside and sat down at the bar, feeling the heat in her cheek where Ron had hit her.

 

“What’ll it be, doll?” The bartender came over.

 

“Ogden’s Old, straight up,” she said.

 

His eyebrows rose, but he poured it for her. “Some idiot lay his hands on you, honey?” he asked, seeing her cheek.

 

“My fiancé,” she said quietly. “Ex-fiancé now.” Her tone picked up a bit of steely determination.

 

“Good for you, honey. Any wizard that hits his witch, don’t deserve t'have her.” He smiled and topped her drink up for her before going to see to his other patrons. She stared into the dark amber liquid and took another long sip, the burning warmth dulling the pain a little.

 

“Never thought I’d see you in a place like this.” A voice came from beside her, and it was all too familiar. She turned her head to see Draco Malfoy sitting beside her.

 

“I could say the same about you. A little low rent for you isn’t it, Malfoy?” she returned with a lazy drawl, adopted from the wizard beside her.

 

Draco laughed and then stopped. “Shit Granger.” He moved back her curls and saw the bruise starting to come up. “Fucking Weaslebee. Tell me you hexed his balls off.” He looked utterly furious.

 

“Why do you even care, Malfoy? It’s not like we’re friends.” She leaned back, letting her hair fall back over her cheek. It was the first time in her life she was grateful for the out of control curls.

 

“Because you’re worth ten of that disgrace. He has no right to lay a hand on you, like some filthy muggle.” He all but spat. “At least tell me you’re done with him.”

 

“Very done,” she said quietly, still not sure what to make of Draco.

 

“Then let’s drink to you finally coming to your senses.” Draco smiled and signalled the bartender for another round.

 

Hermione threw back what was left of her drink and gladly took another. She lifted her glass, saluting Draco. “To freedom.”

 

He touched his glass to hers. “I can drink to that.”

 

ooOoo

 

Hermione woke up, light spearing into her eyes. She turned away from the offending illumination and bumped into another body; a very naked other body. Said naked body mumbled, and wrapped an arm around her to pull her closer. She nearly died of mortification as she felt something wet and sticky between her thighs. Oh dear sweet Merlin, what had she done? She tried to remember the night before and her cheeks began to burn as bits and pieces came back to her.

 

_Draco pressed her against the rough brick outside the bar, lips on hers hot and demanding. He tasted like whiskey, and his tongue coaxed hers into a dance. She realized in a flash that she’d never been kissed like this before. Ron’s kisses had been bumbling and sloppy, this was a duel with each of them fighting for dominance._

_“Merlin Granger…” He dragged his lips along her throat. “You taste so fucking good,” he whispered into her ear, teeth nipping her earlobe._

_“What the bloody hell are we doing? We don't even...god, yes...like each other," she muttered between moans as he found the sensitive spots on her neck._

_“Right now I like you just fine, besides...coming home with me will piss off the Weaselbee to no end.” He grinned cockily at her before kissing her deeply again._

Hermione sat up and ran a hand through her hair. Holy fuck, she’d slept with Malfoy. She snuck a look back at him, grateful that he seemed to be sleeping still. She let her eyes wander, taking in the long lean lines of his body with a fair bit of pleasure; he clearly kept himself very fit. She was about to reach out and touch his chest when the door flew open and she made a mad grab for the sheets.

 

Standing there in the doorway gaping at her was Blaise Zabini. “Merlin’s hairy ballsack…Granger?!” he sputtered, looking at her like she had six heads and breathed fire.

 

“Get the fuck out Blaise!” Draco threw a pillow at him. “And make some coffee!” He added as his flatmate beat a hasty retreat. “Sorry about that, he wasn’t supposed to be back until tomorrow.” Draco groaned and sat up.

 

“Umm….where are my clothes?” Hermione asked, not actually spotting any of her clothing in the bedroom.

 

“Fuck, I think we left everything in the living room, and maybe the kitchen.” He sat up and kissed her shoulder. “Bathroom’s through there, there’s towels and you can borrow my robe. I’ll round up your clothes and find your wand. What do you take in your coffee?” He got out of bed and pulled on a rumpled pair of jeans.

 

“Cream and sugar,” she said, trying very hard not to stare at him.

 

Draco chuckled and left her sitting in his bed. He shut the door behind him.

 

Hermione got out of the bed slowly and groaned at the very distinct soreness. She went into the bathroom and got the shower going. She didn’t linger any longer than necessary, wanting to get her clothes and beat a hasty retreat. She dried off, blushing a bit at the finger shaped bruises on her hips. Even with what little she could remember, it had been without a doubt the best sex she’d ever had. A bitchy part of herself felt like telling Ron that the next time she saw him. With that thought firmly in mind and a resultant smirk on her lips, she headed out of the bedroom to face the two flatmates.

 

Draco was nursing a cup of coffee, and he slid another mug down the counter. Blaise was thankfully nowhere to be seen. “Thanks.” She said and took a sip of the coffee.

 

“No problem. Blaise figured if you were getting your wand back, he didn’t want to be in range.” Draco chuckled and then sobered a bit. “Are you ok?”

 

“Yeah, a bit sore…but I’m not going to dissolve into tears on you. Good to know all those rumours back at school were based in fact.” She winked at him, not having a clue what had gotten into her this morning. 

 

Draco started laughing. “I didn’t know you paid attention to gossip Granger.” He leaned back against the counter, looking incredibly delectable in just his half-buttoned jeans. 

 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” She said simply and sat down her mug, going over and giving Draco a kiss. She felt him wrap his arms around her as she gave him a proper good morning snog. She pulled back and smiled. “Maybe sometime you can learn more.”

 

Draco nodded. “Though, next time I should buy you dinner first.” There was a cautious tone to his words, and he held himself very still as if waiting for rejection.

 

“Maybe you should.” Hermione nodded. “I’m quite partial to French cuisine.” She told him before turning away to scoop up her clothes and wand. She needed to get to Grimmauld Place before Harry sent out the search parties. “Owl me,” she said and then very saucily disapparated out of his kitchen, still wearing his robe.

 

“Pick up your jaw Draco, it’s not a good look on you.” Blaise came out of his bedroom smirking at his friend’s expression of shock.

 

“Fuck you Blaise.” Draco snapped, grabbing his coffee to go and hide in his room.

 

“Naw, I think Granger’s got the new monopoly on that.” Blaise’s laughter chased Draco out of the kitchen.

 

~fin~


End file.
